Twilight Rose
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Twilight in Rosalie's point of view. Rosalie gains a special ability, is on the run from the Volturi. Add in the rest of the story from the original book of Twilight and some extra romance. Things will definitely get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

It was going to happen this week, it was not only the biggest news at Forks High School for the past couple of weeks but Alice had predicted it. The new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan would be coming here, she arrived today and would be at school tomorrow. I wasn't particularly worried per say it was more the fact that if Alice's vision was correct, it would be dangerous, actually that was an understatement. We could be exposed if we weren't careful and when I say we, I mean Edward. "Rose?" Emmett called softly as he knocked quietly; I hadn't noticed his presence in the midst of all my thoughts. "Come in," I said quietly but I knew that he heard me. I was sitting on my vanity stool, staring at the reflection in the mirror, it didn't look like me but at the same time it did. I missed being a human. He opened the door and walked in, he shut it swiftly after him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white singlet that did nothing to minimise his muscles, in fact, it just made them look bigger. "Are you coming?" he asked, school, the joys of repeating high school over and over again. "Two minutes." I murmured, knowing he wouldn't question me. I thought he'd just leave and go get dressed but instead he stayed, he sat down on our double bed and kept watch over me. Even though as vampires, we didn't need sleep but I liked having a bad and they had plenty of other uses besides sleeping. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his gaze, his stare, boring into my back. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. "Rosalie, Emmett!" called Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes. I got up from my vanity stool, although Emmett didn't move an inch. I opened up my closest and threw a shirt of his at him and he caught it in one hand. I got out a pair of black converses and a pair of ankle socks. He put the shirt on and I put my socks and shoes on. Next, I put my hair up in a ponytail; it was like one massive ringlet. I grabbed a jacket and slid it on and I found a jacket of Emmett's, I threw it at him and he slid it on. We went downstairs at vampire speed and he was holding my hand. Esme was in the living room, waiting for us. "We're leaving now Esme, I know that we're late but - " I said quickly but Esme cut me off.

"Alice had a vision this morning." I couldn't help but wonder what it could possibly be about this time. "I'll meet you in the car babe." Said Emmett as he kissed my cheek and took two steps before Esme called him back. "This actually concerns the two of you."

"What is it Esme?" I asked, Emmett's arms were around my waist.

"In our clan, we all have our individual talents. Carlisle and I had always assumed that yours was beauty but it appears that you have your own gift, a new talent."

"What kind of talent?" asked Emmett before I could.

"She will inherit a talent that is very rare; it takes many years to develop which is why you haven't been able to use it. But there is a dangerous side of it too."

"What is it?" I asked

"It has no exact name but you can mimic any special ability of any vampire, you can have whatever power that you desire. However, the Volturi has been after this particular power for too long and I fear that they will do anything to get it. Emmett, this is where you come in. You must protect her and stay by her side always." Explained Emmett and I felt his arms tighten around me even more. I rested my hands on top of his. I was happy that I finally had a special gift of my own, other than beauty of course. Nevertheless, at the same time I was petrified, it was an incredibly bittersweet moment.

* * *

So that's the Prologue, please review. I hope that you liked it! It's in Rosalie's Point of View and it will be for the entire fic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry that I am really horrible with updating but as it turns out, my laptops hard drive was faulty and then when my computer got back from repairs, I had a brand new hard-drive and smart me didn't back any of my files up. LMAO, but it feels so good to get back into writing again!

* * *

Chapter One; There are some things I really just don't want to know...

Emmett and I walked to the garage, it looks like Jasper, Alice and Edward had already left, taking Edward's car. Emmett's jeep was still parked and so was my shiny red convertible, I loved my car. "I'll drive." Offered Emmett, he was always so sweet, cute and goofy, just a few of the things that made me fall in love with him as well as those adorable dimples impressed on his cheeks when his face lit up with a smile. "Rose?" he asked me gently, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I asked lightly

"Would you like me to drive?" he asked again

"Sure," I said with a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes as I walked over to the passenger side. Emmett got into the driver's seat at the same time that I got into the passenger seat. He left the top cover on instead of putting it down; I didn't want the wind blowing on my face today. Emmett started the car and we drove out of the garage, drove onto the long driveway and soon enough we were on the main highway and making our way to Forks High School. This was basically routine; it kind of felt almost robotic, each day at school, learning the same things over and over again, it was no wonder that we were all A+ students plus getting extra credit. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Emmett.

"No." I said sharply

"Rosie, babe, you know you can talk to me about anything." He tried to reason with me, I was being a bitch and he was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry, Em, I shouldn't of talked to you like that, I know that you're only trying to help, honey and I understand that but there's just nothing to talk about." I am getting a new power, if the Volturi found out, and there was no doubt that they would, I was as good as dead. There was still nothing to talk about.

* * *

Forks High School, everyday felt like it was the same. It was dreadful to say at the least, well now I had something to look forward to I guess, I was finally getting a new power of my own. It's confusing; I'm not sure whether or not I should be scared shitless or be happy. Emmett drove in to the student car park, gaining our usual spot. Another day in hell, I thought to myself. I wondered to myself if this was how the rest of eternity would be like, if we'd always spend it like this... It had been for so long, there was no excitement, no thrill or sense of adventure besides when we were hunting or unless Emmett and I were doing other activities.

* * *

The only good subject that I enjoyed was Car Engineering, it was a subject that I could never get enough of, and cars interested me, they were always changing, evolving was probably a better describing word.

Today I had a boring schedule, Extension English, Chemistry, Maths C and also Music. I wondered what Emmett had, I missed him already, and how cliché did that sound? Ugh...

Although, I could think of some fun things that we could be doing right now...

Rosalie, focus!

I scanned the dull classrooms as I walked past them, the teachers at this school took their jobs way too seriously, they were already set up and waiting for the bell to ring. Which is fifteen minutes away, I added in as an afterthought.

I walked down to my locker, opening it, was it a pure coincidence that all of the Cullen's had our lockers next to each other or did it have something in particular to do with a certain Pixie named Alice. I decided it would have been the latter.

The locker next to me opened as I gazed into my own; in my peripheral vision I saw that it was Emmett. He maybe could sense that I wanted some alone time or maybe he could sense my emotions, I was petrified. Jasper would have probably already picked up on my mood and Edward had most likely read my thoughts too. Isn't that the benefit of having a family with special powers? Everyone had a specific power now; it was a scary thought, one that I didn't want to think about. Because I was a risk to my family, to the people that I love, if something happened to them from the Volturi because of me... I couldn't finish that thought.

"Rosie, the family knows. We all want to support you." Said Emmett

I was just staring blankly into my locker until Emmett had spoken, disrupting me from my thoughts. I grabbed my writing book for English, my stationary and also a novel, one that Esme had bought me as a gift a couple of weeks back, I was determined to read it.

Great, now he knew that something really was wrong.

I didn't want to face it.

I don't think I'd ever want to.

* * *

It felt like barely any time had passed but it was already lunch, however it wasn't like we ate anything 'normal' so it didn't even matter.

A comforting hand slipped into mine, holding it. I smiled as I looked the love of my life in the eyes.

I knew that he was right, that I really would have to face this, one way or another.

We sat down at our usual table, us Cullen's didn't socialise much, in fact if you weren't in the family, we didn't speak to you. We were much like the outcasts of the school, but I didn't care, I could snap all of their necks in minutes and it would barely take much effort at all. In fact killing someone right now, in this room was quite tempting. "Rosalie!" Edward whispered harshly.

"What?" I answered as cold as ice

"Carlisle would kill you." He continued.

He could try...

"He'd have to go through me to get anywhere near her." Emmett jumped in, his usual happy self aggravated. Good boy...

"At least fight your own battles Rosalie, you don't always have to have Emmett fight them for you because you're too lazy, actually no, correction, because you're too spoilt to." Edward blabbered on, I would pretend that it didn't affect me but in reality, his words really stung.

Jasper looked at Edward and then to me and he kept his mouth shut. I could only imagine what he must be feeling.

Wait.

That was interesting; I'm meant to have a power too right? And my power is that I can mimic someone else's power. So surely I could mimic Jasper's or Edward's?

Concentration; I need to focus.

I hardly noticed that I had tuned out completely, I hadn't even realised that Emmett and Edward were really getting into each other with the insults. Jasper and Alice had even jumped in.

I was concentrating so hard that my head began to lightly ache, and then...

Nothing.

Nothing happened at all. I felt disappointment take charge through my body. The only thing I knew about my power was that it sucked because nothing happened when I tried using it, oh yeah, and the Volturi now wanted to kill me. Great.

* * *

My next class seemed to pass by in a blur if that was possible, I wanted to know more. Actually no that was a lie; I needed to know more about my power. I mean, what use would a power be if I couldn't even use it? Absolutely pointless.

Great it was Recess now, Edward was being his usual bitchy self, ever since Alice had that vision of Bella; Edward has been very egotistical about his self control.

But according to Alice, it was going to eventually get shattered.

I admit, I felt sorry for the poor girl, but was she really stupid enough to hang out with us vampires? I guess that only time would tell unless Alice saw something in the near future.

I wanted to leave, I wondered if Carlisle would ring the school so that I could come home earlier, or perhaps even Esme, she was always the more compassionate one. It didn't matter too much I suppose, I could tough it out on my own. I braced myself before I entered the lunch room, I walked over to the abandoned table and waited.

* * *

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update. This is only a filler chapter... Until I can screw my head back on. **

* * *

I straightened my hair, making sure it was perfect, even though I already knew that it was perfect.

I held my breath but kept my shoulders moving, blending in my movements to make myself appear human.

I studied the texture of my nails, Alice had painted them last night, they were a deep crimson red; it reminded me a little of blood, the colour of it anyway.

Alice and I were always going shopping and performing beauty treatments on each other, Edward and Jasper try to torment us by saying that we're too girly.

Emmett would but then he knows that he wouldn't get any for a week.

He wouldn't survive.

I couldn't help but grin at that thought.

Although, I would never make him suffer, I love him too much.

A hand touched my shoulder and I nearly ripped it off, but it was Emmett's.

Had I really zoned out like that?

I guess I had; I must have.

I looked around the table; no-one else of the Cullen family had made an appearance.

I sighed and got up from my seat.

Emmett felt my annoyance radiating off of me.

He just draped his arm casually around my waist as we walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

"Where are the others?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light, I didn't succeed and Emmett noticed

"Esme called, she wants us all home immediately." He explained, I knew that was just the cover story, something else was going on, but what?

"Why?" I asked as soon as his lips stopped moving, the tone of my voice conveying my mood

"You'll see." He murmured gently

I didn't want to wait and see.

But it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

I rose from my seat and walked off with Emmett.

The drive home wasn't overly exciting; it had felt as if rarely anytime had past.

Yet, we were home already.

Emmett drove; I think he knew that I just had other things on my mind.

He treated me like his queen.

I couldn't help but smile at that thought as I got out of the car.

We walked up to the living room where it was deserted to the normal human eye.

But the stench of blood was fresh, it was human.

I stopped breathing.

I let my eyes adjust to the room, everything sharpened.

Blood was lightly smeared on the walls; it was mixed with some bleach.

Someone had been cleaning house as well as having a forbidden meal.

A small moan crossed my lips as I inhaled the glorious scent of blood, I could feel my own control slipping away.

I heard glass being broken.

I lost track at where Emmett was but I raced to the source of the noise.

Esme?

She was in the kitchen, shards and broken pieces of glass surrounded her.

Her were fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white and exposed.

Her hair was down, shielding her face.

What on earth was going on?

"Esme?" I asked slowly

Her head snapped up and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her.

Her eyes weren't gold or black.

They were crimson red.

The rush of air filled me with the scent of human blood that I could almost not resist.

My throat burned, it truly was on fire.

"Rose!" Emmett's distressed voice filled the air; he was by my side in a second.

"Rosalie..." Esme started, "We had a little visit today."

A cool chill ran through me.

Emmett's warmth surrounded me as he wrapped his arms around my body.

Today was bizarre enough already, now Esme had a lapse in her hunger and self control, that rarely ever happened.

"Have you disposed of the body?" I asked quietly

Esme nodded, well at least that was one less thing that we had to worry about, she looked a bit sad.

I could only imagine what she must be thinking of herself right now, after all, she was married to Carlisle, if I was in her position, I would be feeling like a failure.

"Rose!" barked Edward harshly, "Enough!"

A growl erupted from Emmett's lips.

His grip tightened on me.

I had to admit that I like Emmett when he was fierce and over protecting.

It made me feel loved, like I was worthy of love.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are, I sure as hell don't think you deserve it." He taunted me

His words were like razor sharp blades, they actually did cut me deep.

But my cold shiny exterior said otherwise, Esme and Emmett wouldn't and couldn't tell what I was feeling, however Edward knew every thought, Jasper felt every emotion, Alice saw my future. They knew.

I stood there, my cruel heartlessness beginning to take over.

"Edward, you wonder why you haven't got a mate. Who would want you? You are a pathetic mind reader and if I was you, I would have committed suicide. No one wants you and no one ever will." I said stone cold.

His ego was wounded, that part was obvious.

Good, I thought. I hope you do commit suicide, egotistical bastard.

I knew he heard every word.

Esme looked shocked, Em stayed silent his eyes glaring daggers at Edward.

"Consider yourself lucky that I haven't ripped you apart and set you ablaze yet." Em growled at Edward

"Oh, classic Rosalie Lillian Hale, never fighting your own fights, someone always has to help you. Because you are not strong enough, look at what happened with Royce." Edward sneered.

That was it.

My control snapped, so did Emmett's as we both lunged for him.

* * *

**Till next time lovely's ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so it's been over a year since I last updated this story and during that time, a lot has happened including the release of the movies which is quite exciting. But I figured that updating late was better than never... Right?**

**I do want to continue and finish this as I love this pairing.  
**

**So I have accepted the fact that I am lazy and need to update so I hope you like. It's small I know this but it will be made up for in the next chapter which I am already working on, enjoy!**

**For now this chapter is only a filler so let me know what you think and things will be more back on track with the next chapter. **

**Thanks and review! Happy New Year :) x**

* * *

I listened to the numbing sound of the rain as it poured down, hitting the tree's in the forest.

I let my mind go completely blank for once; I had locked myself in my room.

It was generally the one that Emmett and I shared but he had his own room for times like these.

There were the occasional times where we both needed our space, despite the fact that we were married or the fact that we had been together for so long.

It seemed to be the only remotely normal thing in our abnormal lives.

Relationships.

I felt like I had come to an escape, it was in times like these that I enjoyed being alone.

My mind flashed back to a couple of hours ago, I couldn't help but shudder.

Fights between vampires and more vampires was not good, especially when Emmett's special ability was strength.

I wanted to rip every inch of his body apart but I knew that it would make me no better than Royce himself.

So I pulled Emmett off of him for a brief moment and it gave Edward a chance to run for the hills, so to speak.

Although when Edward mentioned Royce, in less than a second, I just lost it.

As did Emmett, but none of them could imagine what it was like, no matter how hard they tried.

It was horrific and yes there were days when I thought death would have been much preferred, hell I still have those days despite the fact that I had Emmett, a loving husband that was practically perfect in every way.

Minus the little fact that he was no longer human, not that that was his fault at all.

If anything it was mine but I couldn't just leave him there in the predicament that he was already in.

I couldn't let him die, no matter how much of a selfish act it was.

I took in a shaky and unnecessary breath; I closed my eyes and focused once more on the smell of the rain.

It was so soothing.

The smell of rain mixed in with the scent of pine trees, it was a damned good distraction.

I decided to go slightly more casual, I had been a little uptight lately.

I was left alone in the house; Carlisle was out with Esme, consoling her, our family was already having enough problems as it was.

Alice and Jasper were with Edward and Emmett had gone hunting alone, muttering something about killing a herd of bears, his favourite meal.

Leaving me here...

Alone...

Again...

I sighed, this simply would not do.

Deciding to no longer mope around by myself, I ran down to the kitchen and I grabbed my car keys.

I may as well do something interesting or useful, right?

I headed down to the garage at full vampire speed, I got into my beloved BMW with the roof on and I sped off into the darkness of the night and rain.

There was nothing that I wanted to listen to so I had the radio turned off.

I had no destination or a particular journey that I wanted to take; I just wanted to find some clarity I suppose you could say.

And that sure as hell was not going to happen in the house that I lived in on a regular day to day basis.

I foot pushed harder against the accelerator, not a care in the world in I got a speeding ticket.

No one would be on these roads now anyways, regardless of the sharp turns.

The worst that could happen would be that I write off my car by wrapping it around a tree.

My thoughts sent a chill and I shivered slightly which made me floor it.

I looked up and I was heading straight towards a tree.

I knew that if I tried to break, it wouldn't work and also if I tried to swerve, there would be more damage.

I couldn't win.

So I just maintained my current course and I unbuckled my seatbelt for good measure.

With a deafening crash, I felt myself being flung through the windshield; the shards of glass hardly bothered me.

I was practically invincible... Sort of.

I looked back at the mess that I had created from the crash; a stream of blood ran down my face from my hair line.

The rain would wash away my scent.

I did what I knew best.

I ran and I didn't look back.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to review – would be greatly appreciated so I know that people are still mildly interested in this story... What will happen between now and when Bella arrives in town? How will Emmett react when he finds Rose's car and her blood?Hmmm... Only time will tell! x**


End file.
